La vie de famille
by incitatus
Summary: Série de drabbles sur la vie que mènent nos personnages favoris en famille. Tout n'est pas rose, mais les situations problématiques ne sont pas toujours dénuées d'ironie.
1. Enfant gâté

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: Voici le début d'une série de drabbles (j'essaie d'une manière générale qu'ils fassent cent mots pile) sur les aléas de la vie de famille. Premier opus, l'enfance de Draco Malfoy, le bien aimé ^^

* * *

**Enfant gâté**

Une avalanche de fausses notes cascada dans l'atmosphère sereine du Manoir. Dans le jardin, les oiseaux se turent. Dans les cuisines, les elfes de maison eurent un sursaut apeuré.

« Non non non! Draco, ce n'est pas ça du tout! »

Le maître de musique s'arracha quelques touffes de cheveux.

« Recommence. »

Avec mauvaise grâce et une moue butée sur le visage, le petit garçon se lança dans un menuet émaillé de couacs. Alors Lucius entra en grinçant des dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Draco? soupira-t-il.

- J'aime pas le clavecin. Je veux faire du cor. »

* * *

Depuis plusieurs heures, un bruit insupportable émanait du salon de musique. Lucius grimaçait à chaque note. Il n'arrivait pas à lire et une migraine pointait son nez. Narcissa le regardait avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri? »

Lucius s'abstint de répondre.

« Tu n'aimes pas le cor? C'est pourtant toi qui as donné ton aval. »

Pendant ce temps, Draco soufflait dans son cor de chasse de toute la force de ses poumons, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Maintenant, il était sûr d'être entendu dans tout le Manoir.


	2. Querelle familiale

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: Deuxième opus, ou comment Ron s'en sort dans son rôle de père...

* * *

**Querelle familiale**

« Quoi?

- Allez, Papa, s'il-te-plaît!

- C'est hors de question. La discussion est close. »

Ron ignora le regard implorant de sa fille. Certes, il lui avait promis l'animal de son choix pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Certes, en bon Gryffondor, il était censé tenir ses promesses. Mais là, elle lui en demandait trop. Beaucoup trop. Jamais il ne tolérerait une telle ignominie.

« Maman, Papa il veut pas.

- Voyons, Ron, tu pourrais faire un effort. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème.

- J'ai dit non. Jamais une fouine ne mettra ses sales pattes chez moi. »


	3. Arsenic et café noir

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: Troisième épisode, à table, lors d'un déjeuner dominical chez les Zabini...

* * *

**Arsenic et café noir**

C'était son nouveau père depuis trois semaines environ. Mais il pressentait, à l'attitude et au regard de sa mère, qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Cet homme grisonnant, aux bajoues un peu flasques mais à l'allure encore séduisante, ne voyait ni ne savait ce qui l'attendait. Son œil pétillait joyeusement et semblait dire qu'il ne croyait pas à son bonheur. Certes, le gamin le dérangeait un peu, mais après tout, Blaise n'était pas méchant.

Il but son café à petites gorgées. Puis il s'affaissa sur la table : il était mort.


	4. Lullaby

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: chez les Lovegood... la petite enfance de Luna. Et après.

* * *

**Lullaby**

« Va, mon ami, va, la lune se lève,

Va, mon ami, va, la lune s'en va… »

Elle fredonnait cette berceuse tout en découpant les betteraves roses en petits cubes. A côté d'elle, Xenofilius fronça les sourcils. Puis il sourit, plongé dans ses pensées. Sous ses doigts, la livèche semblait écouter elle aussi. Dans le saladier, l'huile de noix dessinait de langoureuses volutes dans le vinaigre de framboise.

Sur sa chaise de bébé, Luna observait de ses grands yeux bleus ses parents, qui préparaient le repas. Elle écoutait la chanson. La pendule sonna les douze coups de midi.

* * *

« Va, mon ami, va, la lune se lève,

Va, mon ami, va, la lune s'en va… »

Elle fredonnait cette berceuse tout en découpant les tomates jaunes en petits dés. A côté d'elle, son père fronça les sourcils. Puis il sourit, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Sous ses doigts, le basilic semblait écouter lui aussi. Dans le saladier, l'huile d'olive dansait une valse lente avec le vinaigre de xérès.

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Luna avait pris la place de sa mère derrière les fourneaux. Mais toujours elle chantonnait cette berceuse. La pendule sonna les douze coups de midi.


	5. Branches mortes

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: série de quatre drabbles (4x100 mots exactement), dédiés à ma chère bêta qui un jour, il y a fort longtemps, posta une requête sur la communauté fic_sur_demande. L'ayant retrouvée, je me suis permis de répondre à sa demande d'une rencontre entre les deux derniers descendants de la famille Black, à savoir Teddy et Draco. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Branches mortes**

« Mamie?

- Oui mon chéri?

- C'est qui Draco Malfoy? »

Mrs Tonks lança un regard étonné à son petit-fils par-dessus sa tasse de thé fumante.

« C'est le cousin de ta mère. »

Le ton légèrement hargneux n'échappa pas à Teddy.

« D'où sors-tu ce nom?

- Je l'ai vu sur le rideau du salon chez mon parrain.

- Ce n'est pas un rideau, c'est une tapisserie, corrigea sa grand-mère. Draco Malfoy est le cousin de ta mère et il ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. »

La discussion était close. Teddy se renfrogna.

* * *

« Hermione?

- Oui Teddy?

- C'est qui Draco Malfoy? »

Hermione eut un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- J'ai vu son nom sur la tapisserie.

- Ah.

- Et pourquoi y a le nom de Maman aussi? »

Et Hermione d'expliquer au garçon les idéaux familiaux dans la famille des Blacks, les ''erreurs'' commises par certains membres comme Andromeda ou Sirius, constituant ainsi des rameaux ''morts'' ou ''pourris'', reniés par le reste de la famille. La mère de Draco était la sœur de sa grand-mère. Il ferait mieux de lui poser directement la question.

« C'est déjà fait, » ronchonna Teddy.

* * *

« Harry?

- Oui?

- Il est comment Draco Malfoy? »

Harry en lâcha sa tartine dans son bol de café. Il jura puis regarda fixement Teddy.

« Pourquoi donc?

- Je sais pas. Il est de ma famille, non?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais.

- Mais tu le connais? Je veux dire, tu as été à l'école avec lui, alors tu dois le connaître!

- Hum, on n'était pas vraiment amis, alors...

- Il était bon en Quidditch? »

Harry regarda son filleul. Après tout, Teddy n'était encore qu'un gosse.

« Plutôt, oui.

- Et tu l'aimais bien? »

Le regard de Harry fut éloquent.

* * *

Le quai était bondé. Partout, il y avait des parents pressés et des enfants surexcités. Les contrôleurs tentaient de réguler la circulation.

Quelque part entre le deuxième et le troisième wagon du Poudlard express, Ginny embrassait ses enfants. Teddy avait disparu dans la foule et Harry le cherchait du regard tout en surveillant Lily qui ne tenait pas en place.

Teddy l'avait trouvé. Il se tenait devant Draco Malfoy et le regardait.

« Bonjour, je suis Teddy Lupin, votre cousin à ce qu'il paraît, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le silence de Draco fut éloquent. Teddy cacha sa déception.


	6. Immoralia

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: **attention, le rating a été modifié!** Non, je ne me suis pas mise à écrire du porno, mais j'ai inséré une petite citation de Catulle, qui méritait amplement ce M majuscule. Appréciez dès à présent l'impact du latin sur le cerveau des jeunes sang pur. Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence (subtile) aux _Moralia_ ("œuvres morales") de Plutarque.

* * *

**Immoralia**

_II. Scorpius_

« Pfff, j'm'ennuie. C'est pas drôle. Pourquoi on fait que des trucs chiants? »

Son précepteur le regarda avec effarement: qui lui avait appris à parler comme ça? Pourtant, Scorpius était un bon élève, pour ne pas dire brillant. Mais le garnement avait d'autres soucis en tête: traduire Cicéron qui parlait encore de vertu et de bonnes mœurs ne suffisait plus à contenir son impatience. Soudain, le vieil homme eut un sourire.

« Ita feri ut se mori sentiat. » L'intérêt de Scorpius s'éveilla.

« Frappe-le de telle façon qu'il se sente mourir. » Décidément, Suétone faisait des merveilles.

* * *

_I. Sirius_

« Pourquoi on est toujours obligé de traduire des textes sur la vertu? Ils n'ont rien écrit d'autre les Romains? » demanda Regulus à son frère.

Sirius lui envoya un sourire espiègle, du haut de ses treize ans. Lui aussi en avait vite eu marre des poncifs sur le courage et la moralité. Et il était parti en expédition dans la bibliothèque paternelle.

Il récita.

« Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo...

- Ça veut dire quoi?

- Je vous enculerai et me ferai sucer. »

Regulus rougit. Sirius éclata de rire. Si son père savait qu'il lui avait volé son exemplaire de Catulle...


	7. Tattoo

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs: je n'aurais pas dû faire la sieste cet après-midi... je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir! Du coup, j'ai utilisé un petit script PHP de mon invention, qui me donne un nom de personnage de Harry Potter au hasard... ce soir, Igor Karkaroff est sorti du chapeau. Ainsi que Madame Guipure, mais elle, ce sera pour plus tard: j'attends l'avis avisé de ma chère bêta. Ainsi donc, je vous présente **_Tattoo_**, ou **_Des symptômes de la crise d'adolescence dans la famille Karkaroff_**. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Tattoo**

La température avait chuté d'un coup ce jour-là, et des steppes émanait une blancheur lumineuse malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Igor frottait son épaule endolorie. On l'avait prévenu que ce serait douloureux, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était un homme, il était courageux. Il vérifia que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée et retira sa robe. Juste au-dessus de son omoplate, un cœur noir, percé d'une flèche, auréolé d'une rougeur due à la nouveauté du tatouage.

* * *

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Igor se dissimula derrière sa cape de laine épaisse, mais pas assez vite.

« IGOR! hurla l'instance maternelle.

- Oui Maman? répondit Igor d'une toute petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Les yeux de sa mère lançaient des éclairs. Il était pétrifié. Il lui avoua la vérité. Il se prit une dérouillée dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Quand sa mère fut partie, il se jura en reniflant bruyamment et en essuyant son nez sur son bras droit qu'il aurait un tatouage encore plus gros quand il serait grand.


	8. Portebébé

**La vie de famille**

Note aux lecteurs : eh oui, je suis encore vivante ! Un an que je n'ai pas posté. J'ai pourtant encore quelques idées dans la manche. En attendant que mon cerveau se soit remis dans le bain, voici deux petits drabbles sur Teddy Lupin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Porte-bébé**

Teddy, alors âgé de dix mois, pleurait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours, comme s'il faisait le deuil inconscient de ses parents. Andromeda, qui s'était vu confier l'enfant, avait tout essayé, mais rien n'avait pu le calmer. Le visage congestionné de larmes, il continuait à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. Désespérée, elle finit par appeler Harry.

À ce moment-là, un miracle se produisit : le nourrisson se tut. Pendant un long moment, il se laissa bercer par son parrain, hoquetant encore de temps en temps.

« On dirait qu'il sait à qui faire confiance... »

* * *

Depuis ce jour, dès que Teddy commençait à pleurer, Andromeda appelait Harry. Et comme l'enfant refusait de se calmer s'il n'était pas dans les bras rassurants de son parrain, on avait dû trouver une solution pour que Harry puisse vaquer à ses occupations tout en berçant son filleul.

Un jour qu'il se débattait avec un formulaire du Ministère, le bébé dans un bras, une plume trempée d'encre dans l'autre, Luna était arrivée avec une étole bigarrée. Et c'est ainsi que l'on vit Harry Potter se promener avec un bébé dans le dos.


End file.
